Compulsive Kisser
by Izhyoh
Summary: No todos los días logras una conversación con tu hermano con el cual llevas peleado años, y aunque intentes hacerte el difícil, Zero no ha vivido cuatro años en la casa de un manipulador en vano. KiryuuCest Lime. Dedicado a mi nee SUM nekorin :D


Hi~! ^^ cómo van, lo sé, lo sé, se que debería de estar actualizando "Zero y tierno no van en la misma oración o si?" (vaya que lo sé ¬¬ y el nombre tan largo me está aburriendo xD) Es sólo que me des inspiré un poco con VK (siempre que leo el manga y me doy cuenta lo lejos que están mis fic de la realidad T.T shojo y más shojo, joder!) en fin, creo que así es y seguirá siendo, bueno, para volver con esto, decidé salirme un poco de la rutina y escribir un Zero/Ichiru KiryuuCest (OMG) a ver si con esto vuelven mis manías yaoistas *w*

Bastante OCC como siempre, pero creo que si las personalidades de los personajes no fueran "editadas" de cierta forma no se podrían escribir para una yaoi O.o waa yo y mis delirios ¬¬

**Esto va dedicado a SUM Neko Wakeshima! (mi querida nee-chan ^w^) y obvio que también a mis queridos lectores!**

Únicas advertencias: Twincest Yaoi/Lime. Bien aquí vamos...

Disfruten~

**Compulsive Kissing**

**by Izhyoh**

"Estúpido, estúpido"

Se dijo maldiciendo su torpeza mientras se revolvía los cabellos con rabia.

Se suponía que hoy lo haría...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama de su oscura habitación, una pequeña franja de luz anaranjada se coló por entre las cortinas llegándole de lleno en la cara.

Y aún así... había echado todo a perder con sus niñerías ¿qué acaso su "instinto de fastidiar a su hermano mayor" no se podía contener?

Gruñó sonoramente mientras se tapaba su rostro níveo con una mano y abría sus ojos amatistas que relampaguearon entre la sombra ondulante de las cortinas rojizas.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, la puesta de sol era notable, tiñendo de ese tono salmón ensangrentado tan característico de las hermosas tarde de primavera, el extenso recinto que la Academia Cross poseía.

Esta era la época más romántica del año luego del día de Saint Xocolate a principios de otoño, pues el florecimiento del cerezo era un bello evento.

-Cross y sus payasadas ¿qué demonio piensa plantando esos árboles?- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

Miró un punto fijo en la pared crema de su habitación. Nunca le habían gustado los colores cálidos, y sin embargo había insistido por quedarse con aquella habitación.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era por la vista -algo irónico ya que daba a la ruta de acceso a las instalaciones Luna..- pero encontraba más sensato eso, que admitir que era porque se encontraba al lado de la de su hermano..

Mierda

Lo había admitido…

Quería estar cerca de su otra mitad, que se fijara en él, quería llamar su atención aunque fuese por las malas... y qué con eso?

Cansado de su discusión contra su propia mente, y donde él había perdido como tantas veces (?) se llevó los brazos a la nuca para cambiar a una postura más cómoda.

Se quedó allí un buen rato antes de aburrirse y, exasperado, levantarse bruscamente hasta llegar a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas para que la luz invadiera la pieza, entrecerrando los ojos cegado con el sol hasta acostumbrarse un poco mientras el viento entraba libremente.

-Tarde de Sábado... genial- frunció la nariz en un gesto de reproche infantil

Y él... no tenía nada que más que hacer que quedarse allí, pudriéndose de aburrimiento.

Pensó con sarcasmo. Pudo ver a unas cuantas chicas bien vestidas y arregladas para salir a la ciudad ha divertirse, chillando y dando grititos emocionados como sus pisadas resonaban en el antiguo baldosino de la salida hasta el portón.

-Estudiantes del sol…-

Su expresión era resignada y cansada

-Tan molestas como siempre-

Al parecer su actitud y manera de pensar se estaban ajustando a las de su hermano mayor.

Alcanzó a escuchar algo de "un concierto y de que eran tan kawaiiii~!" antes de que unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar hasta casi resbalar del alfeizar y caer de cabeza afuera.

-¡..!-apretó los dientes con nerviosismo tratando de equilibrarse

-¿Ichiru...?- la suave voz del chico lo alivió y a la vez puso que su corazón se pusiera a mil.

Una cabeza plateada como la suya se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, fijando su mirada amatista sobre su gemelo que hacía malabares para finalmente tener los pies firmes en el piso

-¿Zero..?- lo miró con cierta frialdad, aunque bien sabía que con esa escenita se había humillado enfrente de su hermano y que no le servía de nada, bien lo demostraba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces?- fue la sincera pregunta de un, por extraño que parezca, curioso y pasivo Zero.

-¿Eh.. Yo?- se volteó completamente quedándose estático en su lugar junto a la ventana.

-¿Eh.. si tú..?- siguió el juego con cierta burla.

-Nada.. ¿Qué crees que hacía?- cuestionó con nervios.

-Intentar creerte pájaro y salir volando..?- sonrió divertido por la actitud infantil del otro.

-Oh! eso sería genial, imagínate... OYE!- ladró algo indignado mientras Zero soltaba una risita, aún con el cuello asomando por detrás de la puerta de color caoba -¿Qué.. qué haces aquí?- de alguna forma, esa cristalina risa, la cual no escuchaba hace mucho, parecía calmarlo y sentirse más cómodo con la presencia del mayor -¿Por qué viniste? Creí que estabas...

-¿Enojado?- sonrió tranquilizadoramente, mientras abría la puerta para entrar completamente, pero sin dar ni un sólo paso más hacia el menor para no incomodarlo -Si, la verdad es que me molestó bastante...- una pequeña venita se formó en su frente- Pero creí que sería mejor olvidarlo y mejor compartir con mi gemelo... así que aquí estoy.

-Oh, si. Es que fue demasiado gracioso... ¿qué?- su risa contenida al recordar cómo había "decorado" a Zero mientras dormía en el salón de clases, y su cara al despertar y salir como si nada con cachitos, moñitos y maquillaje hasta verse en el espejo.. Oh, joder, fue algo épico! Sin embargo, se desvaneció con las últimas palabras del peliplata -¿qué?- volvió a cuestionar, pensando que no lo había escuchado bien- ¿Disculpa? ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- Lo miró con una ceja alzada -¿Tú?.. ¿querer compartir conmigo? Será una broma..

-Nop… simplemente aburrimiento- se acercó al menor quien, por reflejo, se arrinconó a la ventana- No hay ninguna misión, Yagari-sensei me dijo que no había entrenamiento y que me tomara el día libre, ya sabes... "Has trabajo muy duro, Zero, necesitas descansar"-ridiculizó su imitación, mientras que Ichiru se dedicaba a observarlo como si tuviese tres cabezas.

-Y bueno… Yuuki se fue de paseo con Wakaba-san y ni de broma me acerco a proponerle algo a alguno de esos chupasangres.. aunque podría ir a molestarlos y amenazarlos con mi…

-¿desde cuándo carajo hablas tanto? O.Ò. Zero detuvo su movimiento de brazos en un intento de explicar mejor sus acciones y le quedó mirando con reproche,

La pura verdad, Ichiru estaba impresionado, e incluso espantado.

¿Qué habían hecho con su hermano, joder?

Su mente aturdida por tanto palabreo sólo se dedicó a decir lo que pensaba, sus más puras dudas...

-¿Por qué?- le devolvió la pregunta con indiferencia. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran -¿te molesta que te hable?- su tono cambió.

El Kiryuu menor pestañeó asombrado

-No. es sólo que..

-porque si quieres me voy- hizo ademán de irse

-Oye, no! espera!- lo tomó del brazo- es sólo… que me extraña, digo, hace una hora estabas furioso, y creo que si hubiese sido un vampiro o simplemente tenido balas de verdad a la mano, me hubieras disparado con tu Bloody Rose..- se calló ante la atenta mirada del mayor, sin saber por qué... le ponía nervioso, tragó saliva. -Entonces, no entiendo el por qué de tu repentina actitud, eso es todo... Zero- explicó sin quitar su mirada lila de la de su hermano, sus rostros estaban demasiado cercas como para no sentir sus respiraciones, e Ichiru sintió como si sus piernas se volviesen de lana, tiritó involuntariamente antes de que el apretón sin querer que su mano le dio al brazo de Zero los despabilaran segundos antes de que los labios de su hermano mayor hicieran contacto con los suyos.

-Yo... lo siento- dijo desviando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios.

-No…no importa- respondió nervioso mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda al mayor. Dios! Zero estuvo a punto de besarlo! y él, muy estúpido como siempre, lo había echado a perder otra vez... joder, ya era la segunda en UN día! UN puto día!

El menor sintió un escalofrío, pudo sentir la mirada de Zero caer en sus hombros mientras el silencio se volvía incómodo-

-Disculpa "mierda.. .pero sus labios estaban tan rojos!"- sonó algo frío, aunque de verdad la boca del menor era tentadora a probar y morder, era su hermano, maldición! Y además, la sed de sangre no tenía mucho que ver, si bien era un estimulante sensual el imaginarse beber sangre de aquella boquita enrojecida, debía reconocer que él había querido besarlo, no solamente su lado vampiro.

-Etto… bueno, Zero, si no te molesta, quiero.. quiero ducharme, yo..

-¿Tienes alguna cita esta noche?- mencionó exaltado.

Ichiru no supo reconocer si aquello fue una insinuación a salir o una exclamación de sorpresa, o podía ser las dos. Sonrió y miró por el rabadillo del ojo a Zero, quien parecía algo inquieto.

-Nop, de hecho no tengo nada que hacer… Por eso quiero bañarme con agua caliente e irme a dormir- dijo con tono indiferente mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos plata, tratándo de contener sus nervios sin delatarlos en su voz.

-Son las cinco de la tarde- dijo con una gotita en la frente observando la "posera" postura del otro.

-No tengo tendencias nocturnas como tú, Zero! Si quiero me iré a dormir!- exclamó volteándose, acallando las quejas mentales del otro, el cual se quedó quieto, estático, con una mirada dolida.

Mierda

Se golpeó mentalmente.

Pero es que "conservar los estribos" y "estar nervioso hasta llegar a tiritar" era algo que Ichiru no podía asimilar en una misma oración. Miró a los ojos a Zero pero este la desvió al suelo.

-No quería decir eso…- dijo con mirada arrepentida.

-Ya está... no importa, si no quieres que esté cerca tuyo sólo dilo desde un principio- frunció el ceño volteando dispuesto a salir fuera de la vista del chico, quizás después saldría corriendo.

-Zero, espera!

-Ya dije que no importa -dijo dándole la espalda -Solamente no te hagas el idiota que quiere que lo besen y luego echar a la basura al aún-más-idiota que le sigue el juego- masculló molesto-

-¿"Que quiere que lo be.."? Hey, Zero, tú querías besarme!- gritó tratando de sujetar al cazador antes de que se fuese, aunque sus movimientos fueron bastantes torpes, no fueron en vano, pues terminó en el suelo y encima del otro Kiryuu.

-Ze… Zero..ñ- dijo más rojo que nunca, con sus bocas más cerca que nunca, incluso más que antes.

Los ojos de Zero relampaguearon un brillo extraño, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero...

Con ese semblante duro y sexy marca Zero…

¿Cómo no derretirse por él?

Luego de unos segundos sin movimientos, Ichiru, paralizado de pies a cabeza, comprendió el significado que leía en los pares amatistas de su nii-san: cuando una de sus rodillas se coló por su entrepierna, haciendo que un gemido involuntario saliera de su boca.

-Ah… Zero- tomó una bocanada de aire mientras sus cabellos cayeron sutilmente por su enrojecido rostro y taparon sus ojos.

Zero le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, pero había algo en su mirada que demostraba que iba en serio, quería que Ichiru reaccionara así a sus movimientos.

-¿Qué.. qué haces?- se impresionó cuando el mayor lo abrazó de la cintura y lo apegó más a él, haciendo rozarse mutuamente.

Nada salía de la boca del chico de abajo, sólo movía sus caderas a placer hasta que sintió algo que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

-Tú…- susurró con un hilo de voz Ichiru, rojo hasta las orejas, tratando de evadir el contacto juntando sus piernas; podía sentir la dureza de su miembro y estaba avergonzado por eso, ya que Zero lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Para.. AH!- cerró los ojos tratando de pararse en vano, pues Zero lo tenía bien afirmado y no pudo reprimir un gemido ante el mayor contacto que significada estar sentado en sus caderas.

Sólo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa del mayor antes de que lo tomara de los brazos y en unos segundos giraran por el suelo, cambiando posiciones. Ahora oficialmente estaba acorralado, sus largos cabellos que lo diferenciaban de su gemelo se esparcieron por suelo como finas hebras de plata. Y su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar cuando una hambrienta boca atrapó la suya, invadiéndola y enredando su lengua con la suya.

Ichiru trató de resistirse, a dónde sea que quería llegar Zero con él y su excitado cuerpo, no era bueno, claro que no, estaba seguro que su hermano no pensaba tan sólo en besarlo, y aunque eso le asustaba un poco, se dejó llevar, enredando sus manos por el cabello se su gemelo quien lo besaba de una forma tan apasionada que Ichiru jamás pensó posible en Zero.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando de un golpe el juego de lenguas se perdió y Zero se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir su caliente respiración o romper el hilillo de saliva que los unía, Ichiru no hizo nada más que mirarlo sorprendido ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Acaso no le gustó su forma de besar? Porque según Shizuka, en sus días de vida, le había dicho que lo hacía muy bien… ¿entonces?.

Zero leyó las dudas en los ojos asustados del menor y sonrió, acercó su boca a la de Ichiru y succionó ruidosamente los enrojecidos y ensalivados labios, para luego volver a sentarse a horcajadas.

-Báñate y vístete. Quiero que me acompañes al concierto de The Gazette que hay en la ciudad, es a las ocho, ya tengo entradas, así que arréglate bien...- se levantó sin prisa con una sonrisa sexy en los labios y su cabello cayendo por su rostro algo rojo por el calor, observando a Ichiru que parecía hipnotizado y sin captar bien todo. Perdió el contactó visual y se dirigió a la salida.

-Te esperaré en la reja a las siete y media, me gusta ser puntual. Así que no llegues tarde ¿vale?- Y sin más se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"¿Eso era lo que venía a decirme?"

Ichiru aún tendido en el suelo, con la ropa desarreglada y la respiración agitada, mordió sus labios aún rojos y adormecidos, pestañeó varias veces y se sentó limpiándose la saliva con el dorso de la mano y vio en la punta de sus húmedos dedos sangre, luego llevándose los dedos a sus labios, tocando suavemente sintió una pequeño ardor.

Le había roto el labio…

Imbécil

Frunció el ceño apenado y renovando su sonrojo

Le había mordido, joder.

Todo parecía como en cámara lenta y sólo despertó de su ensoñación cuando recordó el problemilla de allá bajo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y gruñó

Las seis y quince

Bien, ahora por culpa de su estúpido hermano tendría que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos en el baño mientras se duchaba para llegar a la hora, y claro, adiós al baño caliente y relajante, tendría que ducharse con agua fría si quería solucionar "aquello".

Se paró con urgencia y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, sonrió

preguntándose cuándo demonios comenzó a preocuparse por cumplir los deseos de su gemelo

Pero eso había quedado claro, y Zero se había encargado de hacerlo de la mejor manera..

Rió divertido

Misión cumplida: había besado a Zero, aunque al parecer con todo aquello, tendría otra nueva. Así que definitivamente… No podía llegar tarde.

**FIN-**

**xD sólo diré que se me antojó escuchar Shiver y necesitaba con urgencia un grupo, empezando porque ahora ni siquiera debería de estar aquí: frente al computador, conectada en internet, publicando en FF xD**

**En fin, espero te haya gustado Nekorin, a ustedes también, porfi dejen RR si? 6.6**

**Se me cuidan, gracias por leer**

**Izhyoh ^^**

**(nee.. se pasan a leer "Musical Words, Musical Love" o se animan con "All These Things I Hate" y mis otros fics? 6.6 onegai xD)**


End file.
